


All For Him

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rimming, SasuIta - Freeform, Uchiha Incest, submissive Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did not return in the shadows, hidden away from prying eyes. I returned with a vengeance that screamed. It was a roar on the mountains and I brought down a vengeance that Danzō could never had guessed. AU Where Danzō kills the clan and pins the blame on Itachi. Sasuke returns for his revenge. SasuIta Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Him

Blood saturates the earth. It sinks under my feet and invades my senses. The skyline is painted with scarlet and orange hues. Like fire on the horizon it consumes the landscape. I cannot help but watch it, mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it.

At my feet lies Danzō.

He does not move, staring blankly at the lovely sky, scowl still in place.

He is disgusting in death.

My revenge against his man has been long in coming. For years my brother and I have been on the run from Danzō's false accusations. Danzō had ordered Itachi and Shisui to wipe out our clan. He took Shisui's eye after a failed negotiation and Shisui took his own life. This put Itachi in a very tight corner and I do not doubt that he would have done what he needed to do for the sake of the village. But he was impatient. The day after Shisui's death, Root agents attacked the Uchiha compound. They slaughtered everyone. My aunts, my uncles...cousins. Everyone fell to their blades. Itachi had been on a mission. He had not been there when the blades first fell. But he knew something was wrong. Perhaps he felt it in the air. Aniki always had a good sense for such things. He abandoned the mission to return to Konoha. I remember Root attacking our home and mother crying out for me to hide. There was one place I could think of that only Itachi and I knew of. I raced to do as she bid, not realizing as I chanced a final glance at her over my shoulder, that I would never see her or my father again.

I had been hidden under a loose floorboard in Itachi's room. He had often used it for hiding sweets. I hid there when they attacked my home. I could hear father shouting and fighting. Then he was silent. Root searched for me, but mother stood in my defense. She fought to shield my hiding place and then she too fell silent.

Root continued their search and I hid my mouth behind my hand and squeezed my eyes shut as I heard them walk directly overhead. I could hear them speaking, muttering about me and my Aniki. Where was Aniki? Had they hurt him too? It seemed unimaginable to even consider and I refused to believe that my brother could be hurt by those losers.

They left Itachi's room, stalking out the door to continue their search. I did not move. I could not. Not until Aniki was back. He would fix it all. Not five minutes had passed before I heard him. He was running through the house calling for me.

"Otouto!" Itachi's scream had been desperate, as he ran through the house. Throwing doors open and looking around. "SASUKE!" At hearing his voice I began to call out for him.

"ANIKI! ANIKI, I'M HERE!" I screamed from the floorboard. I heard his footsteps as he quickly approached and dropped to his knees, wrenching the loose floorboard aside. Itachi's face came into view, pale and frightened. When he saw me, relief washed through him. He reached for me just as I leaped from the burrow. Aniki scooped me up into his arms, pulling me against his chest and burying his face into my hair. I trembled against him as he whispered soothing words into my ear.

"It's alright Otouto. It's alright." He had soothed as I sobbed into his shoulder. He looked around the room, face drawn into a deep frown. I had watched him fearfully. He stood, with me still in his arms and carried me out the door. The hall was darkened and I squinted through it. My heart was racing wildly, my throat tightening.

"Close your eyes, Sasuke." Itachi whispered. I frowned in confusion. Of course I did not listen. I was a stubborn child and when he told me to close them, I lifted my head ignoring Itachi's words.

Then I saw them.

Mother and father. They lay in the middle of the floor, eyes wide open and staring blankly into space. Mother's arm are spread wide and father lies a few feet away, teeth bared. There was blood pooled around them and a dead Root agent laying feet away.

They were dead!

I remember making a tiny noise in the back of my throat when I saw them. Itachi tightened his hold on me, carrying me across the room as I clung to him. Outside was another scene much the same. My family lay strewn about the dirt, blood saturating the dirt. I could see several Root agents lying about, no doubt killed in the fray. Itachi stilled for a long moment, listening. I tried my hardest to stay silent but my breath continued to hitch as I clung to my brother.

He set me down momentarily to gather up the backpack he had dropped upon entering the compound. I had not noticed that he had managed to grab some items while carrying me outside. Pictures and sentimental trinkets were gathered and put away. He lifted me back up and I once again clung to him, desperate for this nightmare to be over. Desperate to wake up with mom and dad alive.

However, that night I was forced to grow up. That night I clung to my Aniki as he carried me out of the village and into destinations unknown.

Danzō of course, framed Itachi. He had raided the compound and had gotten rid of his agents who had fallen against my brother. He had lamented about Itachi's tensions with the clan. He used Shisui as an example. And with no witnesses and me missing and presumed dead...

I remember how I had raged against Itachi. Unbelievably angry that he had known of the massacre's possibility and had said nothing. In my frustration I had struck him. I had hit him across the face and his chest again and again. He had not stopped me. It was not until the first droplets of my Aniki's blood spilled that I had stopped. His blood stained my hands and I had stared at it in shock. Slowly my eyes lifted to Itachi's face and watched as blood flowed down his face from his nose. Instantly I was on my feet, launching myself into his arms with a sob.

"I'm sorry Aniki! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!" I cried against his shoulder and Itachi had instantly wrapped his arms around me. He held me close, as if I had not just hurt him. As if I was the only thing that mattered.

"I'm here Otouto. I won't leave you." He replied, paying no mind to his bloodied face. I never struck my brother again.

Danzō sent assassins after my brother and I. He was desperate for our deaths and hunted us. With us alive, his secrets would not die. There would be no peace. There would be no rest. We were constantly on the run, unable to stay in one village for long.

Itachi managed to find odd jobs during this time. Working for wealthy villagers, running errands and even selling his body so he could provide me with food and shelter. If I had been furious about Danzō's actions against my clan, it only served to enrage me further when Itachi would return to our tiny hovel with bites on his neck and bruises on his hips. He provided for me. But at what cost? What more could Itachi possibly lose to protect me from the cruelty of the Shinobi world?

But revenge would be mine.

And nearly ten years after my family was lost. I returned. I did not return in the shadows, hidden away from prying eyes. I returned with a vengeance that screamed. It was a roar on the mountains and I brought down a vengeance that Danzō could never had guessed.

Like an earthquake I raised the very foundation of Konoha under Danzō's feet. I butchered his men. I killed the elders. Yet, I saved Danzō for last. I wanted him to know I was coming for him. I wanted him to know that death was unavoidable. His death however, was insignificant. I made sure of it. I ensured that the vile filth would die with no allies and no title.

He died knowing who I was. He died knowing who my brother was. I made sure of that. I made sure that the last thing he ever saw were my glowing eyes staring down at him.

I went to the fifth Hokage with evidence of Danzō's orders. The woman was not foolish. She had her own suspicions about the elder and this only cemented it. She cleared my brother's name. Vilifying Danzō and his now dead agents and the elders as the perpetrators. She made sure that the true villains were named and my brother's name was crossed out of the Bingo Book permanently. She offered a place for me and my brother to return but I declined.

Itachi had been through enough. His innocence was enough to placate me against the village but the shadows under his eyes and the hunch of his shoulders would never allow me to return to the place where he had lost everything. Instead I had left the village, chin high and back straight. Living proof that the Uchiha's could not be silenced.

* * *

I return to the hovel Itachi and I share the night after finishing with Danzō. Itachi's left a light on for me as he does every time I leave. Silently, I open the door and step inside. It's late and Aniki should be sleeping, but instead he is curled in one of our chairs, reading as he waits for me to come home. He is absorbed in the book but he tenses as he senses me approach. He does not lower the book but his fingers still over the pages.

"Itachi." I call out and my brother looks up. Aniki smiles softly, eyes tired. I cross the room swiftly and kneel next to him. I take his hand into my own and kiss his knuckles. Itachi reaches for me and pulls me up. My hands move to grasp the sides of the chair Itachi sat in, pinning him against it. I lean forward and kiss my brother softly. My forehead leans against his as my eyes fall shut. For a moment I do not move, just enjoying the feeling of him against me.

"Where have you been?" Itachi questions, smelling the blood on me that I had long washed away. I do not answer and instead nibble softly at his ear. He relents easily against me, never being able to resist me.

Itachi and I have a very... _close_ relationship. Perhaps because of the way we have lived this last decade. It was always just the two of us. Itachi taking on the role of father, mother and brother. It would only make sense that he would also become my lover.

I lean forward again and press my lips to his jaw and pepper light kisses on his skin. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap like I am a child again and not larger than his slim frame. He holds me quietly as I continue to explore his face with light caresses. My fingers trail down his face to his throat with my lips following closely. Itachi's eyes fall shut at my touch. He bares his throat to me and I can feel heat pooling between my legs at this.

"Aniki," I breathe against his skin. "Let me have you." Itachi's breath hitches at this request and I lay butterfly kisses on his cheek.

"You already have me." Itachi murmurs softly. I groan at this and thrust my hips against him so he can feel how hard I am. His breath hitches again and I smirk against his throat. My fingers roam down his neck, pushing at the large sweater my brother wears.

The shirt slips off one pale shoulder and I pull him against me, kissing that beautiful shoulder. Itachi lets out a soft moan. His fingers tangling in my hair. I prepare him languidly. The noises that escape his swollen lips are tantalizing.

I stand, hands dragging Itachi with me. He follows, allowing me to pull him backwards. He has always allowed me to control him. Whatever I desired, he relented. I pull him bodily against me, kissing him deeply, my tongue begging entrance. As he always does, he relents and allows my tongue to plunder his mouth. I continue to lead him to the single bed. I am not a patient man. I want my Aniki out of his clothes and naked beneath me so that I can properly worship him. I help him out of his shirt and drop it to the floor without another thought. He toes out of his pants and I kick them aside. Once he is naked I quickly pull off my own clothes, tossing them aside and reaching for Itachi who stares at me with heavy lidded eyes. His fingers trail down my chest and I shiver at his touch. His long fingers run over my nipples and further down. I stop him before he can reach any lower.

"Sasuke?" Itachi looks up to meet my gaze and I smile at him, reaching to cup his cheek. He's smaller than me now. Not by much, but by enough that leaves me pleased with myself.

"Lay down baby." I hum.

I coax him to lay down on the bed and he does so gracefully. I step back so I can look at him. His arms are splayed out, his dark hair fanning around his face. His face is tilted to the side. He watches me with large dark eyes, his long lashes casting shadows over his lovely cheekbones. The lines under his eyes speak of hardships and pain but it only adds to the utterly unique beauty that he possesses.

My Aniki is beautiful.

I lean forward and kiss him again. My lips trail down his cheek and throat, moving down his chest and stopping to swirl my tongue over two pinks nipples. I suck and lick at them lightly as Itachi murmurs my name like a prayer. I nibble at one nipple and flick the other between my makes the most addicting noises as I tend to his little nipples. I am painfully hard and grind against his erection. My lips trail downward, dipping into his navel. I continue downwards, his hands reaching to grasp at my hair as I lift his thighs up and push them against his chest, baring him to my hungry gaze. Itachi lets out a soft gasp and tenses, shifting to try to hide himself but I merely spread him further. Itachi is hard, his tip leaking with need. Leaning forward I kiss his tip as he releases a hiss.

"Otouto."

Smirking, I take him into my mouth and run my tongue down his length. Itachi had always been talented with this. The least I can do is return the favor. He is hot beneath my lips and I suckle at him greedily. However, I have always been selfish and pull away before he can come. The whine he gifts me with is almost sinful. I move to his sac and lather each ball with attention for a long moment as he bucks against me with a whine. My finger trails down the valley off his ass. I kiss his balls one last time before continuing down.

Slowly, I part his cheeks and stare longingly at my Aniki's tight entrance. I run a finger over it, marveling at how this tiny little orifice manages to take me each night. Itachi stiffens under me and I grin before moving forward and kissing his pucker. He releases a sharp intake of breath at this and I flick my tongue against his hole. Itachi throws his head back and moans my name again. I push forward and run my tongue over the tiny entrance, lathering the little hole with attention.

"Sasuke!" Itachi wails, rocking his hips against my mouth. Yes Aniki, cry my name. You are mine as surely I am am yours. Everything about my brother is utterly mine. His throat that he bares to me with ease. His slender fingers and long legs belong to me. His length is mine to please and his little pucker is mine to kiss and love. No one else can have him. Not anymore. I dip my tongue into him, wanting to get as deep into him as humanly possible. I want to become one with him. Everything that he is, I want to be part of. Itachi has never been one to deny me.

"Ah!"

"Look at you," I hum as I pull my tongue out of his heat. "You're so perfect. My beautiful Aniki..." I dip my tongue in again and he keens loudly. This was always my favorite part. Having Itachi come undone under my touch. There was nothing sweeter than his pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" I hiss, nibbling at his sac.

"Y-you...oh...OH!" Itachi cannot finish his sentence, his voice cracking into desperate cries.

"Mine." I whisper against his hole, feeling it quiver under my touch.

I pull my tongue out of him and give his pucker one last loving kiss before quickly replacing it with my finger. He bucks at this, breath hitching.

"Sasuke..." He breathes. I prepare him slowly, not wanting him to have an discomfort. Itachi's hips rock against me as I slip a second finger into his tight heat. He release a light whine and I smother it with a kiss. His skin is flushed with desire, his eye dilating. I have never seen something more perfect. I move between his thighs and his legs spread to accommodate me. I grasp his thighs and lift them. He wraps his legs around my waist, pulling me close.

I ease into him, watching his reaction carefully. His rosebud mouth falls open as he lets out a soft moan. This is perfection. My Aniki is perfection in human form. I rock against him, allowing him to tighten around my cock greedily.

_My Aniki is so needy..._

"Sa-Sasuke." Itachi breathes against my lips and I nip at his lips playfully.

"Come on Aniki..." I thrust forward, his tight heat engulfing me. "Come on baby..." I urge him to finish, my hips jerking forward and my balls slapping soundly against Itachi's bottom.

When Itachi comes, it is with a wail. He arches his back and I latch onto that lovely throat as I thrust forward wildly. His come splashes over our stomachs, coating us in his sense, but I am not done. I drive my hips forward, wildly bucking into my brother. My lover. My one and only.

My orgasm strikes almost violently and I clamp onto a damp shoulder as I release into Itachi's tight heat. Itachi's legs lock against me, pulling me deeper. I groan out his name, reaching out to grip onto the headboard on either side of Itachi's head and stare down at him. He pants, watching me through long lashes.

When I kiss him again it is filled with so much adoration that I'm sure he can taste it. He wraps his long arms around me and pulls me close, cradling me like I was a child. I rest in his arms, content on listening to his heartbeat. My fingers trail through the cum on his chest and I swirl through it smugly. Finally I pull away from my brother and toe across the cold floor. I grab a rag and wet it before returning to where my brother remains spread on our bed. I reach forward and press the cold rag against his heated flesh, feeling him tense beneath it. I languidly wipe the cum off his chest and between his thighs, laying light kisses on his vulnerable skin there as I clean him. He watches me through heavily lidded eyes, a smile forming on his lips. I toss the rag aside and crawl my way back up his body, trailing kisses as I moved.

"I love you." I hear him murmur in my ear. I roll over on the bed, pulling him with me so he is on top.

"I love you too." I whisper back, offering him a fond smile which he returns along with a light kiss.

Danzō was now nothing. Itachi was my universe and I his. I would burn the whole world down for this man. I would raise mountains and bring everyone to their knees if he so wished it. I wonder of course, what we will do now that Danzō and Root are gone. We can do anything. Be anyone. All that matters is that we are together as we were meant to be.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> That's probably the raunchiest sex scene I've written!


End file.
